Nod's secret
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Ronin and Nod fall in a trap. Ronin descovers a well hidden secret Nod's been hiding.
1. Chapter 1

So I saw Epic and fell in love with the relationship between Nod and Ronin and Tara and Ronin... If you haven't seen it yet I don't watnt o spoil anything for you! But if you have then you know what happens to Tara at the beginning, lets just pretend that never happened and she's fine. And Ronin and Tara got married and they kind of indirectly and unofficailly adopted Nod. (he is still the same age maybe a couple years younger)

Now I know what your thinking... Dang seriously just start the story already so with out further ado... Enjoy!

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal mission. They were supposed to go in, get intel, and get out. But of course when your with Nod everything went haywire. Tara was going to start to worry and the last thing Ronin wanted was for his wife (the queen) to come and get them out of trouble. It was a huge safety issue (and his pride). He glanced over at Nod and couldn't help but smirk at the kid. As hard as he tried to act all grown up, there was still that spark within him. After the whole battle for the forest thing Tara hadn't given Nod much of a choice and told him to move in with her and Ronin.

He wouldn't admit it but he really loved the kid. He was couragous and daring. And stupid, but he made good comebacks so that kind of made up for it.

"You know if this place was a different color it might actually give off the impression of a trap. But seriously pink. That's not scarey at all."

Ronin looked down at the kid sitting next to him. Nod looked back up at him and Ronin raised an eyebrow. Of all times to complain he choose now. And about a trap no less. Sometimes this kid never failed to amaze him.

"Really Nod? Why of all times would you choose to complain now?"

Nod smirked up at him. Although deep down he knew that he probably just entered an fight he was not going to win. but since when did that stop him? Like never.

"Come on Ronin don't say you don't agree with me! You know that if this was atleast a gray color that it would be more frightening! Even Tara would agree with me!"

"Oh really?"

"You bet she would!" Nod gave him a mischevious look, "Ticklish Boy"

Ronin rolled his eyes and looked away so Nod wouldn't see him blush. really of all things for her to tell him it was that. Sometimes he wondered how much Nod really had over him because of Tara. But that's what gave him the idea. He looked back at Nod and smirked an all knowing smirk.

"So what she told you.. I bet she'd love to know your ticklish too"

Nod gulped and chuckled nevously. He didn't want someone like Ronin knowing that he was indeed very ticklish. Because he knew that if Ronin knew that he would tell Tara and they would love to torture him using that knowledge. So naturally he tried to play it off.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I'm not ticklish"

"Oh your not? Then why so nervous?"

"W-what I'm not nervousaaaa"

Ronin jumped on the kid and wrestled around with him until he had Nod's hands pinned above his head and had free range at the kids stomach. Nod laughed hard and tried to squirm out of Ronin's grasp. But it was hards when one had fingers scrambling up their sides and down their stomack. A couple of minutes later Ronin let go of Nod's hands and used both hands to attack the kids sides.

"R-Ronin STOP! HAhahaha stop!"

"Are you going to admit that I'm right and your wrong when you say your not ticklish?"

"N-Never old man!"

"Why you little"

Nod screamed in laughter and Ronin dug his fingers into the kids stomack and underarms. Nod bucked and tried to squirm out of Ronins grasp. And he succeeded too, wait, no thats his ankle.

"Wait! NO Ronin Thats my boot!"

Then it was open season on his feet.

"OK ok I admit your right and I'm wrong just stop!"

Ronin chuckled and realised Nod's foot. The kid just layed there and clutched at his sides, eventually he pulled himslef up and pulled his boots back on. All the while glaring at Ronin. the older man just laughed at his face and ruffled the youngers hair.

"Can't wait to share this with Tara"

Nod was doomed!

* * *

And the end! Hoped you liked it! I tried!


	2. Chapter 2

I though Tara deserved to make an appearance too! I mean she is the queen!

* * *

Running. Thats all he had to do was keep running. Nod should have seriously known that Ronin was being serious when he said he was going to tell Tara about his little secret. Now they were both after him to exploit it. Once more. He was almost around the corner when a vine grabbed him by the ankle and he found himself hanging upside down.

"Do you see that Ronin he actually thought he could get away from us"

He heard it. He heard the chuckle. Ronin was actually enjoying his misery. Nod started to squirm. This was not happening, he had to get free and get away. Tara awed again.

"he's so cute when he's nervous"

Ronin chuckled again, "Then your going to think he's even cuter when he laughs"

Tara looked up at her husband wit big eyes, "You'd do that for me?"

Ronin smiled at her and turned back to the struggling boy. Nod stopped moving and looked up at Ronin. His eye's widdened. No this was not happening. It was bad enough that Ronin knew too much, but not Tara too.

"wait wait no Ronin Don't tickle meaaaaa"

Nod never actually got to finish what he was saying. For Ronins fingers had made contact with his sides. His mos ticklish spot ever. Nod screamed in laughter adn tried to cover his sides with his hands.

Tara awed at him, "Your right Ronin he is cute when he laughs"

"okok s-so Im a-adorable when I l-laugh! Ronin NO p-please s-stop!"

"Nah I don't think I will"

Nod deduced. He was doomed.


End file.
